The present invention relates generally to light beam deflecting apparatus for diverting a light beam from an initial path of travel and, more particularly, to such light beam deflecting apparatus which includes a fluid wedge contained within a housing for diverting the beam from its initial path as it passes therethrough.
Reference laser beams projectors which emit laser beams of light have been used in the past in numerous surveying and construction applications. For example, it is known to use a laser beam of light for alignment purposes in the construction of highways, and tunnels. However, in such applications, it is oftentimes necessary, due to curves and inclines, to either change the path of the light beam or engage in an inefficient process of dismantling and repositioning the laser beam projector at a new position.
In instances where it is desired to change the path of a light beam by only a small angle, employing means for reflecting the beam via a mirror is oftentimes impractical. One technique, however, is known for changing the path of a light beam. This technique involves employing a pair of coupled optical prisms whose relative orientation is controlled so as to deflect the light beam off-axis from its initial path into a desired path.